La Obsesión de un Fantasma
by Muinesva
Summary: Myrtle ha regresado convertida en fantasma con un único objetivo: conseguir novio cueste lo que cueste. Para el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**La Obsesión de un Fantasma**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_**N/A: **__El argumento para este fic es obra de __**Nalnyatrix Black**__, quien no obtuvo su parodia por parte del ficker que debía hacerla, de modo que yo me ofrecí a escribirla. A ver si sale algo medianamente decente. Sus palabras textuales fueron:__"Tienes que escribir una historia donde Myrtle La Llorona, en formato fantasma, se dedique a perseguir a todos los mozos de Hogwarts -que por eso se ha quedado en la escuela- y haga un trato con el demonio, digo con Peeves, el cual le consigue una poción para volverla de carne y hueso. Este efecto solo dura 24 horas por lo que Myrtle tendrá que aprovechar a fondo cada minuto para su acoso. Finalmente, se encuentra en una situación muy comprometida con Peeves, al cual tiene que pagar por el favor"._

_Pues bien, esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste y os divierta, que para mí ha sido realmente agradable escribir esta parodia._

* * *

**I**

**El Más Allá**

Y aquellos grandes ojos amarillos fueron lo último que vio antes de que la nada la envolviera. Se sintió flotar envuelta en espesas nubes de algodón de azúcar, y haciendo gala de su tan conocida gula, cogió un poco con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo.

Las nubes fueron desvaneciéndose a su alrededor dejando sus pies cubiertos –para darle misterio a la escena, por supuesto- dando la impresión de que era una diosa del Olimpo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre un caballito perteneciente a un carrusel. Éste giraba mientras una música de feria macabra sonaba muy lejos, haciendo que Myrtle comenzara a tararear las espeluznantes notas mientras balanceaba la cabeza a los lados como una trastornada niña pequeña, mirando fijamente al vacío.

Entonces una voz de ultratumba le dio la bienvenida y le hizo la pregunta crucial.

—Bienvenida, Myrtle, al parque "Entre Mundos". Qué eliges, ¿el más allá o el menos acá?

Y en ese preciso instante, Myrtle se vio envuelta en una filosófica reflexión consigo misma enumerando los pros y los contras de cada lugar, sopesando los beneficios que obtendría con cada elección. ¿Importarían los TIMOS' s que tenía previsto sacar? ¡Oh, qué tragedia! Ni siquiera sabría los resultados. Se había matado estudiando… Y con ese pensamiento una duda escalofriante apareció en su mente. ¿Acaso los estudios habían sido la causa de su muerte? Tantas horas de estudio la habían matado. Myrtle cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. ¡El Sombrero tenía la culpa! Si no la hubiese enviado a Ravenclaw no tendría que haber estudiado tanto. ¿Por qué no la habría enviado a Slytherin? Así podría haber participado con asiduidad en las salvajes orgías que tenían lugar cada viernes en su Sala Común subterránea. Había escuchado decir que el sadomasoquismo era la especialidad ofidia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Myrtle seguía filosofando sin dejar de comer a grandes bocados el algodón de azúcar que la rodeaba e ignorando olímpicamente a la voz de ultratumba que se había puesto a cantar tocando una tétrica melodía en un órgano. Y entonces la joven se dio cuenta de una verdad verdadera. Se había dedicado a estudiar las veinticinco horas del día durante sus años de claustro que había olvidado que su objetivo en el mundo era _l'amour._

Ante semejante realidad la pobre muchacha lanzó un chillido producto del más puro horror llevándose las manos al rostro. Entonces colocando una expresión decididamente salvaje en el rostro, levantó el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado en un gesto de guerra y gritó:

—¡El menos acá será mi hogar!

—Que así sea —dijo la voz de ultratumba.

Una canción épica comenzó a sonar de repente mientras las nubes rodearon a Myrtle haciéndola levitar. Entonces ella decidió que era una buena idea bailar claqué en el aire. Sin dejar de bailar, sintió que fue descendiendo, pero no podía ver nada porque las nubes se lo impedían. Luego todo se aclaró y apareció sentada sobre la cisterna del baño del Hogwarts del menos acá. Desde esa perspectiva podía verse a sí misma en todo su esplendor fantasmal reflejada en el espejo. ¡Pero qué guapa se veía! Toda gris y transparente, atravesando la pared del cubículo sin dificultad. ¡Esto era vida!

Y en una de sus tantas volteretas en el aire se fijó en la muchachita tirada en el suelo de forma ridícula. Ah, claro, era ella misma en su formato de carne y hueso. ¿En serio se veía tan mal? ¡Por Merlín! Con las gafas torcidas y la boca abierta en un gesto grotesco no era para nada atractiva y por un segundo pensó en esconder su cuerpo para que nadie la viera, pero se encontró con su primera dificultad como fantasma: atravesaba las cosas. Sí, por supuesto, esa cualidad le resultaba tremendamente útil para colarse en las fiestas ofidias sin necesidad de contraseña, pero no podría sentir nada. Nada de nada.

Y entonces Myrtle se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su decisión y lloró desconsoladamente gritando incoherencias al darse cuenta que estaba condenada a no poder besar a nadie.

**II**

**El Menos Acá**

Tras inundar el baño, Myrtle esperó por horas a que alguien la encontrara, pero su paciencia no era eterna. De modo que con toda su furia atravesó la pared del baño y se lanzó a través del pasillo pasando por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes con los que se topaba mientras lanzaba chillidos dignos de una banshee.

—¡Miradme, miradme!—gritó agitando los brazos como si estuviera nadando— ¡Soy Myrtle y me he convertido en un triste fantasma!

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

Ni siquiera en vida la notaban, ¿por qué lo harían en la muerte?

Myrtle pasó las siguientes horas irrumpiendo en salones concurridos, haciendo entradas de lo más ruidosas, incluso llegó a cantar y bailar, pero nadie parecía sorprenderse por su presencia, y tras verla por un instante, regresaban a sus asuntos. No les importó su maravillosa voz de soprano –que era capaz de romper toda la cristalería de Hogwarts- ni su talento oculto para bailar claqué. Y lo que logró fue que se rieran de ella cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies fantasmales al bailar estilo Broadway en las escaleras.

Y así fue como Myrtle volvió al baño y se la pasó llorando una vez más. Hasta que tras mucho pensar sentada en el inodoro, decidió actuar. Por ello creó en su mente una lista de los chicos de Hogwarts, junto a su descripción detallada y su casa. Iría por orden alfabético tras ellos y quizás alguno podría regalarle un dulce beso.

Empezó por Eddie, aquel chico flacucho de sexto año de Hufflepuff. Lo esperó a la salida de sus clases y lo sorprendió con un delicado piropo.

—¡Hey, tú, flaquito! ¿Lo tienes todo tan delgadito?

Eddie abrió mucho los ojos mientras las orejas se le ponían coloradas y sus amigos se reían. Myrtle le guiñó un ojo de manera sensual –que pareció ser un tic nervioso- y le envió un beso en el aire frunciendo los labios como si comiera espagueti, pero el chico salió corriendo del lugar. La joven fantasma se encogió de hombros y pensó que el pobre Eddie era muy tímido. Por eso decidió hablarle cuando estuviera en el baño.

A la mañana siguiente se infiltró en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff escondida en una maceta y se dirigió a los baños de los chicos. Se encontró con Eddie quien en ese preciso momento se estaba dando una ducha. Myrtle se acercó emocionada y fijó su vista en la anatomía del muchacho quien aún no la había visto puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados al estarse lavando el pelo.

—¡Yuju! ¡Flaquito! —exclamó con coquetería cerca de su oído.

Alarmado, Eddie abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero lanzó un grito al sentir en ellos la espuma del champú. Myrtle miró perpleja cómo el chico se restregaba los ojos sin dejar de gritar y luego resbalaba en el suelo mojado cayendo pesadamente. Moviendo la cabeza con reprobación, la joven se dijo que Eddie no era digno de su amor e inmediatamente se dirigió en búsqueda del siguiente de su lista: Teddy. Quizás él si mereciera su cariño, pues tenía el mismo nombre que su osito de peluche, con quien se la pasaba acurrucada durante las largas noches de tormenta. ¿Qué sería de su fiel osito Teddy? Quizás debería ir a buscarlo para adoptar la forma de niña fantasma muggle con muñeca incorporada que asustaba a los incautos en los pasillos solitarios.

Sin perder el tiempo, fue en busca de Teddy, el humano fortachón, que tanto parecido tenía con su osito. Levitó rumbo a la Torre de Ravenclaw, la que otrora fuera su hogar, para averiguar sobre el paradero del chico, pero no tuvo que ir lejos pues lo encontró frente al tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado junto a su fiel seguidor, el pequeño Todd, quien lo miraba con adoración mientras juntos compartían un paquete de Grageas de Todos los Sabores.

—¡Osito bonito! — Myrtle se detuvo frente a él y extendió una mano hasta sus fuertes brazos.

—¡No lo toques, bestia! —saltó el bajito Todd en una clara imitación de Sir Cadogan.

Teddy y Todd se fueron juntos llenos de indignación ante la estupefacta mirada de Myrtle, quien tras cinco segundos volvió a recorrer el colegio flotando con rapidez y soltura buscando a su nueva víctima.

Durante los siguientes días Myrtle persiguió incansablemente a todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Aparecía en sus dormitorios esperándolos en la cama recostada en posiciones contorsionistas que ella calificaba de sexy y no los dejaba en paz ni siquiera en la ducha, donde animada por el suave y romántico sonido del agua ella cantaba baladas sentimentales donde enaltecía las virtudes del chico en cuestión. Realmente, Myrtle podría haber pasado por parlante de sirenio. Y es que sus gorjeos eran fácilmente confundibles con el hablar de una sirena fuera del agua. Tanto era así que comenzaron a llamarla La Sirena. Myrtle, por supuesto, no comprendió el porqué del apodo y creyó que era algo halagador.

Myrtle desarrolló un gusto especial por infiltrarse en el baño de prefectos donde decidía quedarse a escondidas observando a los jóvenes desnudos relajarse en aquel baño de espuma. Y muchas veces se encontró con tremendas fiestas en la bañera a la que asistían numerosos invitados y fue ahí donde ella no pudo reprimir su celosa fiera interna y se abalanzó contra las furcias que osaban reír junto a sus posibles novios. Pero lastimosamente no pudo ahogarlas y tuvo que soportar que ellas le arrojaran pesados tomos de Historia de la Magia dando comienzo al torneo del lanzamiento de libros a Myrtle la Llorona.

**III**

**El Pacto**

En una semana no había recibido ni un mísero beso. Nadie se había apiadado de su petición y hasta hubo algún Slytherin que le dijo que el único beso que recibiría sería el de un Dementor.

De modo que Myrtle decidió actuar de otra forma. Ya no quería seguir siendo un fantasma. Había sido testigo de cosas realmente divertidas y por fin pudo entrar a la macabra sala de tortura de los Slytherin y se divirtió como nunca al verlos bailar sobre las mesas cantando a voz en grito y realizando espectaculares coreografías dignas del mejor musical de villanos. Pero el no poder sentir nada estaba resultando ser muy deprimente, y por ello, Myrtle la Sirena Llorona decidió recuperar su cuerpo.

Para ello recordó las sesiones espiritistas que se llevaban a cabo en su familia y se encerró en su baño colocando velas por todos los rincones. Miró con una sonrisa su cuerpo que seguía tirado en el suelo y se dijo que lo primero que haría al volver a él sería zamparse todo lo que encontrara en el Gran Comedor y en las cocinas. Ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba una semana muerta y nadie había venido a buscar su cadáver. En verdad se habían olvidado de ella. Myrtle lloró un poco ante semejante verdad y tras cinco minutos estuvo lista para invocar al innombrable.

Myrtle se sentó en el aire y comenzó a hablar en voz gutural imitando al ser de ultratumba que la envió al Menos Acá.

—¡Yooo, Myrtle, te invocooo! —alzó los brazos y los agitó como remolinos— ¡Veeen a miii!

De repente, las llamas de las velas parpadearon y frente a ella apareció una figura espeluznante. Era realmente alta y llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que le tapaba hasta los pies. Si Myrtle aún tuviera reacciones naturales, lo más probable es que ahora necesitara ropa interior limpia.

—¿Qué deseas? —le dijo el aparecido con voz susurrante.

—Quiero volver a mi cuerpo y dejar de ser fantasma —respondió con todo el valor que podía sentir mientras no dejaba de temblar.

—Todo tiene un precio… —el espectro se le acercó un poco y Myrtle se echó para atrás.

—¡Te doy lo que sea! —exclamó en un arranque que fuerte valentía.

—Has sellado tu destino —sentenció el demonio— ¡MUAJAJAJA!

Myrtle observó con miedo como su interlocutor reía malvadamente hasta que la túnica empezó a resbalársele y terminó cayendo al suelo dejando a la vista a un pequeño poltergeist.

—¡Peeves! —sorprendida, Myrtle se levantó en el aire.

Peeves al verse descubierto se puso a hacer ruidos extraños mientras daba vueltas por todo el baño para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas que no pararon hasta diez minutos después.

—¡Lo has arruinado todo, Peeves! —gritó enfurruñada la niña fantasma agitando los puños— ¡Necesito ayuda y vienes haciendo bromas!

—¿Y quién dice que yo no puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el poltergeist acercándose hasta la fantasma colgando boca abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Solo el Oscurísimo podría ayudarme —dijo como si estuviera recitando una poesía.

—¡Bah! —hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—Voldy no sabe nada. Intenta recuperar el cuerpo y mira lo que le pasa, ¡pierde la nariz!

—¿Quién es Voldy? —preguntó confusa.

—A veces olvido que los demás no tienen mis poderes de clarividencia —dijo Peeves dándose importancia.

—¿Ah?

—Como sea —el poltergeist cogió una vela y apagó la llama con la lengua— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Te aseguro que soy lo mejor que hallarás.

Una vez más, Myrtle meditó con detenimiento sobre las posibles consecuencias de su elección, pero no imaginaba que podría pasar algo malo. Por eso, sin dudarlo, atravesó la mano de Peeves en un intento de cierre de trato.

—¿No quieres saber lo que quiero de ti? —preguntó él con malicia.

—Sea lo que sea, diré que sí —respondió Myrtle de manera contundente.

Peeves sonrió ampliamente y se fue del baño riendo sin parar, dejando a Myrtle con la sensación de haber hecho un mal pacto.

**IV**

**De carne y hueso**

Myrtle estaba desesperada pues el fin de las clases se acercaba y Peeves aún no había vuelto con la solución. Ella ya no volvió a acosar a los muchachos pues dedicaba sus eternas horas a decidir sus tácticas de conquista para que en cuanto recuperara su cuerpo pudiera aplicarlas. También tenía en mente su lista de candidatos. Diez para ser más precisos. Antes tenía más, pero fue desechándolos al descubrir que tiraban para el otro lado. Lo consideraba un desperdicio, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Hasta que una noche Peeves regresó campante haciendo malabares con una minúscula botellita. Se la entregó a Myrtle entre nubes negras mientras de fondo se oían risas macabras y lamentos desesperados de almas perdidas, lo que logró que a la fantasmita se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Tienes veinticuatro horas —le dijo Peeves con una sonrisa socarrona—, al cabo de los cuales volverás a ser fantasma.

Myrtle compuso una expresión dolida.

—Pensé que hallarías la manera de traerme de vuelta a la vida para siempre.

Peeves negó con la cabeza riendo entre dientes.

—No existe tal cosa.

—Si no hay más remedio… —susurró Myrtle encogiéndose de hombros.

Con decisión, cogió el frasco que le ofrecía Peeves y lo destapó. Una nube de color rojo sangre con forma de calavera sonriente se elevó en el aire junto a un chillido amortiguado. Aunque le costara admitirlo, los efectos especiales que Peeves utilizaba empezaban a gustarle. El poltergeist le indicó que la poción debía echarse en su cuerpo mortal. Myrtle levitó hasta su yo muerto y vertió el líquido en la boca abierta.

Nada ocurrió. Myrtle estaba a punto de recriminar a Peeves por aquella broma pesada cuando éste comenzó a reír estruendosamente y ella sintió un fuerte tirón. De repente estaba siendo arrastrada por una fuerza invisible mientras ella gritaba histéricamente dando patadas y puñetes al aire. Hasta que se sintió pesada y no podía levantar los brazos ni las piernas.

—¡MUAJAJA! —rio Peeves macabramente revoloteando alrededor— ¡Está viva! ¡Vive, aunque esté podrida!

Con mucha dificultad Myrtle se levantó, tambaleándose a cada paso que daba. Se miró en el espejo y pudo ver que volvía a ser de carne y hueso. Que su gloriosa alma se había vuelto a unir con su perfecto cuerpo. Pero al mirarse más detenidamente, pudo observar que su piel estaba demasiado pálida, tanto, que ya parecía azul, y que en algunos lugares estaba comenzando a desaparecer la piel, consecuencia de ser devorada por aquellos gusanos que acababan de ocultarse entre sus cabellos.

—¿En qué me he convertido? —preguntó en un hilo de voz al notar que su corazón no latía.

—Creo que eres una especie de Novia Cadáver —dijo Peeves olisqueando la piel de la joven.

—¿Novia Cadáver? —preguntó aterrada.

—Te seguro que es más glamuroso. Los Hufflepuff tienen la tendencia a convertirse en vampiros gusiluz —contó con una mueca de desagrado.

Myrtle observó a Peeves sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero luego prefirió seguir mirándose al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—En fin —suspiró al cabo de una hora—, será mejor que me vaya con mis pretendientes.

Peeves se carcajeó de nuevo mientras veía salir a la joven y antes de que se perdiera de vista le gritó:

—¡No te olvides, sólo tienes veinticuatro horas!

**V**

**Veinticuatro horas**

Myrtle se sentía un poco torpe con su nueva condición, pues sus articulaciones no se movían muy bien que digamos, pero tras algo de práctica haciendo maratón por el colegio y un poco de natación olímpica en el lago sintió que estaba en plena forma para lanzarse a la conquista.

Se peinó como nunca y robó ropa de la lavandería. Con un traje muy especial se dedicó a caminar detrás de sus posibles novios, hablándoles de lo maravilloso que era estar de vuelta.

—¡Miradme, he regresado de la muerte! —gritaba con entusiasmo batiendo las palmas por encima de su cabeza.

Pero si antes la ignoraban, ahora la rehuían. Myrtle no entendía la razón de que a cada chico que se acercara éste terminara con un ataque en el suelo. Otros en cambio se tapaban la nariz y huían como alma que lleva el diablo gritando cosas como _"huele a muerto"._ Y Peeves no ayudaba en nada apareciendo cada hora flotando encima de ella cantando canciones a voz en grito donde mencionaba las horas que le quedaban.

Al mediodía Myrtle se presentó en el Gran Comedor provocando que todos salieran corriendo gritando como si un monstruo los persiguiera. En dos segundos no quedó nadie, ni siquiera los profesores. Las sillas estaban volcadas y la comida en el suelo, dando la impresión de ser un pueblo fantasma. Una planta rodadora pasó cruzando el pasillo antes de que Myrtle cayera en la cuenta de que aún quedaba una persona sentada en la mesa de Slytherin.

Gratamente sorprendida se dirigió hasta ahí, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico que permanecía imperturbable con la mirada fija en el muro de piedra. Se sentó junto a él y casi sintió que su corazón podría volver a latir.

—¿Tú no sientes repulsión por mí, Tom? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo no siento nada —le respondió el chico mecánicamente.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó— ¿Acaso fuiste concebido en pecado?

—No —negó sin parpadear—, es que no está en el guion.

—¡Ahhh! —abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, comprendiendo enseguida— Eso lo explica todo.

Permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles por varios minutos hasta que la mirada de Myrtle se iluminó y sonrió con malicia. Cogió del brazo al chico quien apenas se inmutó y se apegó a él.

—¡Pues cambiemos el guion! —exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¡Yo te haré sentir!

Myrtle no se dio cuenta de la mueca de desagrado que iba extendiéndose por el rostro de Tom y con una renovada felicidad se soltó y se fue corriendo a conseguir el material necesario para derretir el frío corazón de su amado. Con la ayuda de los elfos pudo conseguir multitud de flores que acomodó en una canasta y persiguió a Tom por los pasillos echando pétalos sobre ellos mientras cantaba canciones de amor ignorando la mirada asesina del chico. No lo dejó en paz ni siquiera en clases, donde se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Miii corazóóón te perteneeeceee a tííí —cantaba la chica haciendo gestos con las manos imitando el movimiento de arrancarse el corazón y entregándoselo al chico.

Tom no dejaba de mirar al frente con los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados mientras cerraba los puños sobre la mesa, seguramente imaginándose que estrangulaba a Myrtle. Ésta no hizo caso y siguió con sus atronadoras notas musicales.

Tom creyó que por fin se había librado de semejante plasta, pero para la cena, Myrtle apareció de nuevo en el Gran Comedor enfundada en un traje de burlesque. Con la autoestima por las nubes, la joven fue directamente a la mesa de Slytherin a cantar Moulin Rouge. Animada por los vítores de la población estudiantil, comenzó a hacer pasos cada vez más complicados, pateando las jarras de jugo de calabaza. Pronto todos empezaron a corear la canción y Myrtle supo que por fin Tom sería suyo. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba frente a ella. ¿Se lo habría tragado la tierra? Y entonces lo vio salir corriendo del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento Myrtle se convirtió en ninja y fue dando saltos mortales por las mesas y girando en el aire con una agilidad increíble. Al llegar fuera del Gran Salón buscó con la mirada a su _novio_ y lo encontró subiendo desesperado las escaleras de mármol. Myrtle soltó una risita convencida de que el chico se hacía el difícil y se dispuso a correr tras él.

Corrió sin descanso subiendo escaleras y atravesando pasillos, sorteando peligros como las armaduras bailarinas –que en ese instante practicaban el vals- o el mismo Peeves que aparecía a cada instante con un sombrero diferente diciéndole que le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Al final, tras mucho esfuerzo, pudo encerrar a Tom en un pasillo sin salida. Se plantó frente a él con la maza de la armadura de la esquina y la blandió de la misma forma en la que lo haría un troll. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó aún más.

—¡He regresado de la muerte en busca de amor! —le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡Ven conmigo, amor mío!

—¡Aléjate de mí, cosa fea! —bramó el aterrado muchacho.

Myrtle parpadeó confusa y miró detrás de ella para comprender quién era esa cosa tan fea que espantaba al chico. Mientras miraba por el pasillo, un sonido de cristales rompiéndose la sobresaltó y rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente.

Tom había saltado por la ventana.

Rápidamente, Myrtle se acercó y miró hacia abajo, esperando ver a su amado destrozado, pero se sorprendió al no verlo en el suelo. Ni en ninguna parte.

—¿Qué miras? —le preguntó Peeves que acababa de aparecer a su lado— Ah, ya entiendo. No te preocupes. Él ya tiene un Horcrux.

Myrtle lo miró con furia.

—¡Es mentira! Su novia soy yo, no ese _Horcrux._

Peeves comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras jugaba con las plumas del peinado de Myrtle.

—A propósito —dijo en tono sugerente—, me debes un favor.

Los ojos de Myrtle se salieron de sus órbitas y echó a correr por el pasillo, mientras Peeves la perseguía sin dejar de reír.

—Endemoniado poltergeist, debí pedirle ayuda a Rumpelstiltskin —bufó la joven mientras corría.

Y contra toda lógica, Myrtle se metió en un armario. Creyó que permanecería a salvo de los pensamientos lascivos de Peeves, pero estaba equivocada. De repente él apareció atravesando la puerta, sorprendiéndola con un sombrero que al parecer le había prestado Nick Casi Decapitado.

—¡No cederé ante tus sucios deseos! —gritó Myrtle enseñándole la maza al poltergeist.

—Lo harás, guapetona, lo has prometido. ¡Hicimos un trato! —exclamó Peeves riendo a carcajadas malévolamente— ¡Me ayudarás con la Operación Caos!

La chica parpadeó confusa y el poltergeist procedió a explicarle el plan. Unos minutos más tarde, Peeves llevó a Myrtle al aula de pociones y mientras él armaba un alboroto, la joven pudo robar toda la Amortentia que pudo encontrar. Y llevando toda la artillería que consiguieron de las armaduras tomaron las cocinas espantando a los elfos y mientras Peeves les aseguraba que todo era una inocente broma, Myrtle vertía la poción en todos los alimentos que inundaban el lugar.

Al día siguiente se armó el caos.

Peeves y Myrtle –que volvía a ser fantasma- observaron a los estudiantes hacer cosas ridículas bajo el influjo de la Amortentia. Una ancha sonrisa malvada se extendía por los rostros de ambos.

—Somos un buen equipo —confirmó Peeves.

Myrtle soltó una carcajada y trató de abrazar al poltergeist pero su mano lo atravesó.

—Y esto es solo el principio, ¿verdad querido Peeves?

Ante aquellas palabras, Peeves soltó una risa perversa que indicaba claramente que tenía en mente muchos planes más para atormentar a los inocentes e indefensos alumnos.


End file.
